ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nene Amano
Nene Amano (天野 ネネ Amano Nene) is a character in the Digimon Fusion series, and serves as one of the female protagonists. At first, V-Jump magazine described her as "an enigmatic beautiful girl that leads a mysterious army", but for the second phase she is described as "an enigmatic beautiful girl that fights against the darkness with strong determination." During her time as the General of the black "Midnight" army, Nene was said to be searching for powerful soldiers for unknown reasons, using her Monitamon to spy on the other armies and sometimes assisting Fusion Loader in their battles. At one point she joined forces with Christopher and Blue Flare, but she is currently aligned with Mikey as part of Fusion Fighters. Her Fusion Loader was black, but its color changed to lavender after she joined the Fusion Fighters. Nene is followed by her partner Digimon, Mervamon, Sparrowmon, Monimon and three Monitamon. After Bagramon's defeat, Nene becomes an idol in Hong Kong. Appearance Nene is frequently described as a "beautiful girl" in both the show and the promotional materials. She is a fairly tall girl, shorter than Jeremy but taller than Mikey, with brown hair, which is worn up with a yellow hairclip, purple eyes and fair skin. Her attire consists of white cowboy boots with pink trims, a purple dress with black trims, a lab coat and several gold chains around her neck. In the manga, these clothes are disintegrated when she performs a Forced Digifuse with Shademon. In the manga, when enjoying the Island Zone after defeating Neptunemon's forces, Nene wears a striped bikini of undetermined color with strings in the sides of the bottom and middle of the top, and two smalls frills near the top's straps. In the manga, when bathing in the Sweets Zone, she wraps a towel on her hair. After Bagramon reformats the Digital World into seven Kingdoms, she wears a pink sleeveless top underneath a pink and white jacket and a pink short frilly skirt. In the manga, she wears these clothes after being xros opened from Luminamon (Nene), as Kotone and Nene's Digimon had to rush so that she wouldn't end up nude. A year later, Nene's hair is shorter, and has the bangs split by a yellow and pink hairclip, and her bust is a bit larger. She now wears a pink and lavender shirt with three large pink buttons on it, green shorts, a red belt, gold bracelets, white stockings, and pink boots with dark green trims. In the manga, she wears these clothes after returning to the Human World. In some photos in the Amano house, she wears three different outfits. From left to right, in the first two photos, she splits the bangs of her hair with a gray and purple hairclip. In the first photo, she wears a pink top, and a yellow pendant. In the second photo, she wears a purple top with a yellow line in the front, and black wristbands, with the left one having a pink butterfly-like pad on it. The top is short enough to reveal her navel. In the third photo, she splits the bangs of her hair with a gray and pink hairclip, and wears a white and pink striped bikini, short light blue jeans shorts with a pocket on each side and an unzipped fly, a white and green wristlet on her on her left wrist, and she holds a yellow shirt on her left hand. Description Nene has a very mysterious personality when first revealed. She has a strong habit of spying on people to gain information (which she does frequently before joining the Fusion Fighters). She is willing to do anything in order to obey AxeKnightmon's orders, going as far as to torture Stingmon for information or threaten Christopher so that he'll join up with them. It's revealed that this is because she is willing to do anything for her brother, even "Following the Devil himself". Christopher states that she is extremely good at manipulating people, which she usually uses for her advantage. After joining the Fusion Fighters, Nene became friendlier and more compassionate, but her determination for saving her brother remained as strong as ever. Nene has a strong bond with Sparrowmon and, in the second phase, becomes partners with Mervamon, with whom Nene sympathizes despite thinking of her as pushy and immature. Gallery Nene Amano t.gif Nene Amano ( Digimon Fushion ).jpg Nene Amano 4.png Nene Amano 3.png Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime characters Category:Females